1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device containing desiccants and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is an emissive display in which an electrically excited fluorescent compound emits light. The organic light emitting display device is being developed as a next generation display because of a low driving voltage, thinness, a wide viewing angle, and a rapid response.
However, an emission layer of an organic light emitting diode is damaged by exposure to moisture and oxygen. Accordingly, in order to prevent the organic light emitting diode from being damaged by moisture and oxygen, an encapsulation device is provided on a substrate on which the organic light emitting display device is formed. The encapsulation device includes an encapsulation substrate or an encapsulation film. In smaller and thinner devices, the encapsulation device is typically an encapsulation film.